Questioning Reality
by Little Miss AiLy
Summary: It's been a month, and she keeps having these dreams. And obsession formed and made her begin to wonder as well, 'Is this all real' For fans of Riku and the Kingdom Hearts theme song. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Questioning Reality**

**By: Akira Asakura**

**Summary:**

It's been a month, and she keeps having these dreams. An obsession formed and made her begin to wonder as well, 'Is this all real?' For fans of Riku and the Kingdom Hearts theme song.

**Rating:**

PG for obsessive behavior. Okay well, not actually, but I think it should be PG just for the safety of little children, and I'm meaning mental safety.

**Ahead Notes:**

Yes, the 'she' referred to in the summary is an OC, but **NO** She is in no way me, so for all of you Riku fans reading this, imagine yourselves as the main character and be merry.

**Disclaimer:**

I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

It all began with her 14th Birthday present. She'd plainly and simply said that she'd wanted the Kingdom Hearts game for PS2, no more than that, and that was what she got.

Within a month and obsession planted and grew, until she spent an hour of each day either drooling over pictures of Riku in the video game's guide, playing it in hopes of seeing Riku again (by a month she'd already beaten the game twice and was on her 3rd game), or repeatedly clicking on the 'New Game' option and then resetting after listening to the theme song of Kingdom Hearts.

It was also within that month when the dreams started. They began to make her question what she'd known and as Sora'd said, "I began to wonder, 'Is this all real?" But after that night, she was answered.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

That night began exactly as every other night had that last month. She went to bed, thoughts of her dream filling her mind. Those flawless, blue eyes haunted her, but also consoled her, or perhaps a better way to say it would be 'withheld her.' They kept her to herself and drove her going on with hopes to see those eyes one day, on the face of someone she could truly feel, and perhaps love. But until some fateful day, she'd keep going on.

And as is what happens when one place their head upon a pillow, she fell asleep diving into the dream immediately. As usual, she found herself beneath a palm tree, beside the ocean front of the Destiny Islands.

She glanced up and there he was, dressed in his baggy, black and yellow pants; his matching, black and yellow, vest-like tank top; and of course his black and yellow gloves. His hair blew over his gray eyes for a moment and then flew back into place perfectly around his ever-flawless face, as he reached his gloved-hand down to her, his beautiful eyes solely on her, and pulled her up.

Her cream-toned hands folded around his neck as their faces came closer to one another. It took them what seemed like an eternity to actually touch lip-to-lip, but only what appeared as a moment for them to pull apart. She ran her fingers through his silvery hair, dropping her head onto his shoulder. It felt so silky and soft, so real. **He** felt so real. She could've sworn she really felt his breath against her cheeks. This couldn't be a dream. Her hands slipped when she realized, 'This is a dream.' The theme song chose to play in her dream at this moment.

_When you walk away…_

Riku began to walk out into the sea and shadows covered the ocean. A wave of pure darkness came behind Riku and froze. It was calling to take him away.

_You don't hear me say…_

Her mouth opened, but she couldn't think of a thing to say. Tears began to make up for lost words as he took one glance back.

_Please, oh baby…_

"DON'T GO!"

Her eyes fluttered open as she found herself sitting awake straight up in her cool, white sheets upon her bed. Warm tears stained her cheeks and she found reality cold and ruthless, the bitter taste of hate filling her. She looked upward, towards the door slowly and there he stood. As she stared into his endless blue eyes, he said, a smooth and claming tone in his voice, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

**End notes:**

Yes, yes, I know it's very short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of continuing it, but I need inspiration, so it'd be helpful if you can give me some ideas and/or review. I'm thinking of possibly putting it in Riku's view, but yeah, I'm working on it. Now I'm off to type up a Fruits Basket story I've had in the makings for a while. Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**Yes, I've decided to add more. /Bows. / Sorry, Mrs. Riku, but I couldn't resist. But as I said before: This character isn't me, so just imagine you're her and be happy. Oh, and this time it's going to be from Riku's side of the story, but not his point of view.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own it.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

**Chapter Two**

Riku crept into_ her _bedroom quietly. She'd fallen into the Destiny Islands a month ago, and since then she'd been comatose. He'd come to check on her every night while everyone else was asleep. She was _different, beautiful_. He couldn't put it into words. He _knew_ he liked her, perhaps more, and he didn't even know her beyond her physical traits.

She had an average-sized body. She wore a pale green, spaghetti-sleeved shirt and denim, punk-rocker school-girl skirt. Her hair was a glossy, light brown, high-lighted ivy-green, and was straight with curved tips, which reached mid-back. But Riku imagined that her eyes must've been beautiful.

He'd been having these dreams lately, and in these dreams he'd always stare into her eyes, drowning into the flowing, forest-green orbs. They were magnificent, a marvel on their own.

After the dream, he'd always wake up and then visit her room. She'd become an obsession, filling his thoughts, constantly in the back of his mind. The dream, it confused him. These thoughts, what were they? They couldn't be real; he didn't know this girl. What was she to him, but a mere face in a crowd, a blurred fantasy, or perhaps even no more than a trick of the mind?

Everyone had already given up any interest in her. Why was he still sucked into this odd, senseless questioning? Why was he succumbing to this obsession? Was there nor freedom unless she were to awake? When had he become linked to this unfathomable chain? Surely, if she died in her coma he'd be filled with question of '_What if?_', but what if she neither died nor awoke? Would he forever question until his death? What was the point?

Riku fell into deep thought while looming over her, and soon his thoughts formed into a dream, the dream he'd had every night the last month.

It was a little before sunrise, early dawn. His eyes darted around. What was he doing outside at the shore? He should've been inside staring down at her, like he always did. Yes, he was drifting from reality. '_I'm not really out here, I'm beside her-."_

Her! His eyes stopped their scanning and froze upon a single figure sitting upon the bent Paopu tree. His heart skipped a beat, shock overcoming him. He lost reality again as he made his way to her. '_This feeling's too real, it can't be a dream._'

Within moments he stood beside her, panting. A faint giggle slipped out of her crème lips. Her voice was wonderful. As he raised his gaze to her eyes, he froze again. They were that consuming, forest-green like he'd thought. She let out another light giggle, but not a single word crept out of her lips. With that he snapped out of his daze, a faint blush on his face. She quickly snatched a Paopu fruit and took a bite out of it, tossing the rest to him. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear a word. She seemed to say, "_Try it."_

So without remembering the symbolism, he took a bite. It was different. A cooling sensation crept through him. But with that, he jerked out of the dream.

'_It isn't real. I refuse to let these idiotic ideas overcome me. I'm not falling to this stupid feeling again._' As he walked to the door, a song he'd hear very long ago came to him.

_When you walk away..._

He attempted to ignore the lyrics. They meant nothing to him.

_You don't hear me say..._

'_She never even said anything. She was basically mute, even in the dream. Ignore it. It's meaningless and worthless fantasizing._'

_Please, oh baby..._

'_She doesn't even know I'm here. What's the point?_' He turned the knob, ready to yank the door open and run without a care. '_No more hopeful wishing_.'

"DON'T GO!"

'_What the-?_' He turned around, finding her awake. She sat still in her bed. Riku'd taken care of that for her himself. They both raised their eyes to one another. '_Just like my dreams._'

Shock filled her, and out of instinct, his eyes softened, as he kindly replied, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

**Quick End Note:  
**I'm going to have at least one more chapter, and any updates will be posted on my bio, so you can check there occasionally for my progress. Please review, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**Welcome, to perhaps the last chapter of this short story. If I get more inspiration I may continue, or I may start a different story altogether upon this same subject or such. But until then this is what we're stuck with.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not, and doubt that I ever will, own _Kingdom Hearts_.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§**Chapter 3**§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

They simply stared at each other for a few moments. She was in total shock. "This isn't real," she murmured. Her voice was faint and as tears began to fill the rims of her eyes, she began quivering and shaking her head. The tears sprinkled in the fading moonlight. Dawn was coming. "It's not fair. You aren't real. This is a dream. This could never happen. I'll- I'll never really see the day where you're able to sit there and be existent. This is getting out of hand! Why can't I wake up?"

Riku stepped toward her, reaching out his hand. He wiped some tears from her face. "You've been here in a coma for a month. You aren't dreaming. You're awake. Or at least you are from where I'm standing." His voice was soft and soothing. It was almost reassuring, except for his last comment.

"You're lying," she yelled, slapping away his hand. Her voice was cold, it wasn't the same kind or soft voice Riku'd heard in his dreams. She truly thought this was a dream. "I've had these dreams for a month. You always felt this real, but you weren't! My mind's been playing tricks on me! I woke up too many times crying... You're not really Riku, and- and I can't be in love with you." She curled her legs up to her chest and dug her face down into her crossed arm that lay upon her knees. The last verse of _'Simple and Clean'_ played in her mind. She thought to herself, '_Even if you're not real, please_-.'

_Hold me..._

Riku's arms went around her, as if he'd read her thoughts. That entire month, she'd been dreaming as he had. She also thought this was beyond reality. She thought she'd been tricked. She thought this was another cruel fantasy. She'd been going through the exact same mental torture as him.

Faint ray sunlight sneaked into the room.

_Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on..._

"It's okay," he whispered to her, his arms firmly around her. "Believe me. It's real. And even if it isn't, that means I'm hallucinating too. You aren't alone."

She lifted her face, tears streaming. "Promise that this time, when we kiss, you won't leave me."

"I'll never leave you again." His eyes were gentle and kind as he moved a bang out of her face and smiled at her.

_Regardless of warnings..._

He leaned in, his hands running through her soft hair. She straightened her legs, placing her arms around him. '_Whatever happens now, I know I'll always have this memory_.' She closed her eyes, prepared to possibly even reawake in her bedroom, tears staining her face as they'd had so many times before.

_The future doesn't scare me at all..._

Their lips touched, and this time neither of them disappeared. It was real. It was perfectly real. Their fears weren't existent any longer and they no longer had any need for their dreams. It was completed. No more was left to be said, but:

_"Nothing's like before..."_


End file.
